Yugioh GX: The Generation of Heroes(SYOC)
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: In the World of Duel Monsters anything is possible, especially Shadow games with the creator of the game, a tournament by the man who created the holographic technology, a Mysterious Biker gang stealing people Souls and many more...SYOC, Accepting OC's VIA PM ONLY


**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, GX OR ANY COPY WRITTEN CONTENT, I OWN THE MAIN CHARACTER AND CARDS I CREATE, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED THEM**

* * *

><p><strong>This will mainly be a story <strong>**f****or me to do in between chapters of my Fairy Tail and Naruto Cross over "A Fresh Start", if you like either of these shows be sure to check it out.**

**Also I will be starting a Game Designing corse this month so I don't know how fast I will be able to update or if this story will kick off, it all depends on my schedule.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Plot:<strong>**

**In the World of Duel Monsters anything is possible, especially Shadow games with the creator of the game, a tournament by the man who created the holographic technology, a Mysterious Biker gang stealing people Souls and many more...**

****the basic plot is It's based around GX with the Yugi and GX story-lines ****

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is a Romance I will be pairing a Female OC with my character and perhaps two more oc's with each other<strong>

**Send all OC's via PM only and have your characters name as the Subject**

**My OC will be the Kaiba/Zane of this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age: (aim for the year they are in 14 for first years)**

**Looks: Hair, Eyes, Height, Weight Etc**

**Dorm: (All females are Auto Obelisk Blue)**

**Appearance: Uniform style (How they wear the uniform and how do they accessorise) and what they would wear normally.**

**Personality: Detailed, the more detailed the better**

**Background: How they ended up at Duel Academy**

**Catchphrase: something they say when they win and lose a Duel...you can have multiple**

**Deck: like I said all seasons are accepted apart from Arc-V and Zexal**

**What the Think of my OC: Give a good description on how they see him, talk to him and act around him**

**My OC:**

**Name: Axel Summers**

**Age: 14**

**Looks: Black hair spiked with a particularly large red spike emerging into the air bending over his forehead and two smaller Red Spikes that ran down the side of his face, pale skinned a blue eyes, standing 5ft 6" tall with a lean build.**

**Dorm: Obelisk B****lue**

**Appearance: he is dressed neatly in the standard Obelisk uniform but when he duels his blue jacket is worn like a cape similar to how Atem wears Yugi's school jacket, he also has a Necklace with a Card pendant with a picture of his little sister who he hasn't seen since they were little.**

**Personality: Axel is a strong willed person who values those close to him, while being very smart in most situations when it comes to Dueling and Academics he will miss anything outside of those things to the point of being considered Naive. he can be serious due to his up bringing, however he has a heart of gold deep down, at times he tends to be Sarcastic too but shows this is accidental.**

**Background: Axel's parents died in an accident leaving him and his Sister Amie in an orphanage, his sister was adopted before him by a loving young couple. a week later Seto Kaiba came to the orphanage to donate money and met Axel and was amazed by his dueling ability for a 7 year old and was able to out think most of the staff and elder kids, he adopted Axel and trained him in dueling and eventually sent him to the Cyber Style Dojo where he obtained his deck.**

**Catchphrase: **

**When he wins: Like I planned...but you Dueled well**

**When he loses: Perhaps I took you too lightly...Next time I wont**

**Deck: Cyber Machine **

**What OC would interest him: given his serious outlook a fun loving slacker would be his biggest annoyance but would also serve as a anchor to keep him in a group since he tends to be a loner**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Final Test before School<strong>

* * *

><p>Axel Kaiba, a 14 year old boy from Domino city. Orphaned at a young age and adopted into the Kaiba family he was quickly challenged both Intellectually and Physically in order to see if he could one day succeed his step father Seto Kaiba, his black hair spiked with a particularly large red spike emerging into the air bending over his forehead and two smaller Red Spikes that ran down the side of his face, pale skinned a blue eyes, standing 5ft 6" tall with a lean build, dressed in a high collar blue shirt with no sleeves, blue pants and black boots. The final accessories consist of a Black Bandana tied to his left arm and a White Gold medallion in the shape of a Blue eyes white dragon head with Blue Diamonds for its eyes that hung from a White gold chain that went to the center of his chest.<p>

"_In a few daysI start Duel Academy"_ Axel thought as he looked through his deck, _"These cards have helped me out of a lot of tough situations in the past so I'm looking forward to seeing what this academy brings"_ he sat up from his massive bed, his door open and one of the many butlers enter

"Young master Kaiba, Your Father would like to see you in his study" the butler spoke in a polite graceful tone.

"I'll head there now…anything else?" Axel asked with a hopeful look.

"This arrived for you" The butler smiled handing the exited Axel a small package contains Cards.

"Finally!" He said with joy as he looked through the cards "Now my deck is finally complete" he added before sighing "It took Pegasus long enough" Axel said beginning a long winded rant on how lazy Pegasus is.

"Master Axel…aren't you forgetting something?" The butler spoke snapping Axel out of his Rant.

"Oh Yeah Dad wants to see me" Axel regained his calm composer and headed for the door "Thanks for bringing me my mail" he said calmly and politely

**Meanwhile**

Seto Kaiba sat in a room filled with books on shelves that reached almost two stories tall infront of him was the new Duel Disk model he created **(The ones from the final season of GX)** _"Axel will be starting school soon…I need to make sure he's ready to carry the burden of greatness" _the arrogant smirk of Seto Kaiba appeared _"Though I admit this Duel Disk system he created is impressive"_ he added as he heard a knock "Enter" he spoke in a serious tone and Axel appeared.

"You wanted to see me" Axel spoke walking up to Seto's desk, he looked down and saw his Duel Disk. Axel had only drew up the blue prints a week ago And was planning on giving them to Seto before left for Duel Academy, he didn't tell anyone so how was he staring at his own design

"This is your creation right?" Seto asks for confirmation, he could tell by Axel's stunned face that it was but received a nod from his step son, a small smirk appeared on his face "Good then you wont mind testing it out" he says picking the machine from his desk and tossing it to Axel "In a Duel against me" he declares putting his Duel Disk on.

Axel's eyes widened as he was left speechless by his father's actions, in the 10 years he has lived and studied under the Great Seto Kaiba he has never once heard him mention dueling again, in fact his last Duel was at a Tournament he organized at his theme park. "A-a Duel…F-fine" Axel said but his nerves where clear for his step father to hear.

"Why are you so nervous Son?" Seto smirked walking out a back door that led to his massive garden "Its just a little father son bonding" he added.

"I'm fine!" Axel Declared more confidently as he strapped on his new Duel Disk and placed his deck in the card holder.

"Good because I don't want to hear any excuses when I beat you" Kaiba states activating his duel disk.

"Likewise…Seto" Axel replied activating his Duel disk, a gust of wind hit breezed past,

_**Duel Seto vs. Axel**_

"Duel!" Both Competitors said simultaneously

"I'll start" Seto said drawing a card "I summon **Giant Germ** in Attack mode" Kaiba sates and a Holographic Monster appears "And I end with one card face down" he finished and a Card appears behind his Monster.

**Seto Kaiba LP:** **4000, Cards on Field: 2, Cards in Hand: 4**

"Then it's my turn!" Axel draws a Card "_Ok he played a weak monster like that hoping to lure me into attacking it so he can activate his infamous **Crush Card combo" **_Axel thought looking at the field then at his hand "_But I have a better plan"_ He smirks "I summon **Cyber Dragon** in attack mode" Axel says and his monster appears.

"Summoning a high level monster on your first turn, am I supposed to be impressed?" Seto mocks but Axel smirks.

"Maybe after you see my Spell card" Axel states "I activate **Evolution Burst**!" Axel says as the spell appears"Now instead of attacking I can use my Cyber Dragon to destroy a Card on your field so I choose Giant Germ " Axel explains and Seto's monster vanishes and he smirks, by doing this Axel avoided his monsters ability, and his Crush Card...or so the teen thought that is his face down "Now I end my turn with a face down" Axel Finishes his turn.

**Axel Kaiba LP: 4000, Cards on Field: 2, Cards in Hand: 3**

"Your move" Axel States with a small smile, he had the early advantage. But little did he know Seto was about to turn up the pace of this duel.

"Are you in a hurry to lose?" Seto asked drawing a card and smirking "I activate **Pot of Greed** which lets me draw two cards" he says looking at them "But if you insist on losing quickly I'll summon this" Seto yells "Come forth **Lord of dragons**! In defence mode" His Humanoid monster appeared.

"_Well…this could be...problematic "_ Axel knew where this was going and it wasn't going to be pretty if lady luck didn't take pity on him.

"Next I activate my **Flute of Summoning Dragons**!" Seto states placing the spell in the spell and Trap card Zone "This allows me to summon up to 2 dragons from my hand as a special summon" his grin poured fear into Axel as he pulled two cards from his hand "So I summon…TWO **BLUE EYE'S WHITE DRAGONS**!" he yells to the heavens and two massive white Dragons appeared with their Sapphire blue eyes glaring at Axel.

"…" Axel could feel the sweat pour as he stared at the legendary monsters he never thought he would see.

"Now go! My Blue Eyes attack with White Lightning!" Seto Points at Axel's Twinkle Moss.

"I activate my face down card!" Axel states and "I play **Negate Attack**" Axel says "With this your battle phase is skipped so my Cyber Dragon isn't going anywhere" the teen says and Seto smirks

"Don't jump to conclusions Axel" Seto Says arrogantly revealing his face down "Go** Ring of Destruction**!" he states and the card forms a Ring around Cyber Dragon "Now this card will destroy your Monster dealing out damage equal to the Dragons Attack points" He adds

"But you'll take the same damage" Axel points out and Seto Laughs

"Do you honestly think I'll let that happen" Seto states placing a Card in the spell and trap zone "Now my **Ring of ****Defense** will shield me from damage!" He adds as a different ring forms between him and the field, now Ring of Destruction activates causing Blue Eyes to explode.

"Ahhh!" Axel winces as the smoke disappears from the field

**Axel's LP: 1900**

"I end my turn with a face down" the older man says

**Seto Kaiba LP:** **3700, Cards on Field: 3, Cards in Hand: 0**

"My draw" Axel says not phased by the loss in Life Points "I activate **Power bond**" the teen says and another Cyber Dragon appears "Now my monsters fuse together to become the **Cyber-Twin Dragon**" he says and the twin headed mecha Dragon comes out "And since I used Power Bond to fuse them my new monsters attack points are Doubled to **5600**" he explains "Now my Dragon attack both his Blue eyes and wipe out his Life points" he orders and his monster fires two streams towards the dragons.

"I activate **Attack Guidance Armour**" Seto says activating his face down "And I use it on my Lord of Dragons" he says and the Armour appears on his defending monster "Ah!" Seto raises his arms to shield his face from the aftermath of the Attack

**Setos LP: 1400**

"I Summon **Cyber Kirin**" Axel says "But now a tribute him to activate his effect

**Axel Kaiba LP: 1000, Cards on Field: 3, Cards in Hand: 0**

"Then its my Move again!" Seto says drawing a card "I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity" Seto says "Now we both draw until we hold 6 cards" He says and both players draw 6 cards **(Following the Anime Version)** "Now I discard one card to activate **Cost Down **and Sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Dragon" Seto says as his monsters on the field disappear.

"_What's he up to?" _Axel thought as Seto smirked.

"Now I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" set yells and the third Dragon appears.

"Why sacrifice one Blue Eyes for another?" Axel asks and Seto laughs.

"To win the duel…of course but first I activate **Burst Stream of Destruction**" he says and his Dragon fires a blue stream destroy Cyber-Twin Dragon.

"I know my Blue Eyes can't attack now...or at least not like this" he smirks and holds up a card before revealing it to Axel "I activate **Dragons Mirror**" He says in his well-known arrogant tone "With this I can Fuse Monsters on my Field and in my Graveyard…like the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon's" he states with a loud tone "Come Forth **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!**" Seto Yells and his most powerful Monster lets out a mighty Roar "Now Attack my step son directly with Neutron Blast Attack!" he says and the three headed dragon fires its attack from its mouths engulfing

"AHHHHHH!" Axel Screams…

**Axels LP:0**

The holograms disappear and Axel falls to his knees in defeat, Seto Towers over him "Listen in 1 week you will be attending my Duel Academy!" He talks in a loud and ordering tone "that means you have 4 years to prove that your capable of running Kaiba Corp" he continues "Show the world that Kaiba men are unstopable" Seto states receiving a nod from Axel he walks off leaving Axel staring at his back.

"Duel academy" Axel says drawing a Card revealing it to be **Overload Fusion**, "...Interesting" he smirks

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's Chapter 1 done :D<strong>

**The Next Chapter will be like the Second Episode of GX only I don't plan to use Many of the cannon Characters so Send an OC to fill in for them**

**Also follow and Review to let me know what you think**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S check out my other stories because that what all the cool people do<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
